internet
by Xianthra17
Summary: what happens if the uchiha brothers get hooked to the internet? one possibility... sasu-ita oneshot... complete randomness ever, no plot... just pure R-A-N-D-O-M-N-E-S-S... :


__

Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) and a SasuHina fanfic... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha...

just a random idea that knocked in my brain while i was updating my ita-sasu yaoi fanfic... enjoy... :)

"_blahblahblah_" - sasuke

"**blahblahblah**" - itachi

**internet**

one humid afternoon, sasuke arrived home from a mission... he was a fully pledged anbu member now and itachi was already an anbu captain, but was at home since he was missionless for the meantime...

"_hey... what are you doing nii-san?_" sasuke said as he spotted itachi tinkering at the computer.

"**reading...**" replied the elder.

"_reading what?_" sasuke said as he removed his shoes.

"**nothing in particular...**" the bored tone filled sasuke's ear with disgust.

"_hn,nothing...eh? then why are you blushing?_" sasuke asked catching the elder raven by surprise.

"**me? blushing? i am not!**" itachi glared.

"_yes you are!_" sasuke smirked. itachi got up from the swivel chair and poked sasuke's forehead.

"_hey! that hurts!_" complained the teenager.

"**serves you right, foolish otouto...**" commented the ever composed (but flustered) itachi.

"_hey nii-san can you get out of the computer? i need to check my e-mails..._" sasuke said as he tried to shove itachi.

"**baka! can't you see im not done yet? go to your room or something...**" itachi shooed his sulking brother.

sasuke went to his room to change... he was still mumbling angrily. as he finished changing, he went to the kitchen... on his way there he saw itachi gawking and blushing even more. he activated his sharingan to get a better view on whta his nii-san was so occupied with...

"_....net/itasasu/2346...._" sasuke read in a whisper... 'what the heck is he reading?' he asked himself. he took a mental note and memorized the part of what he saw on the address bar.

after getting himself a snack, he went to their parents' room. he decided to use their computer to check his e-mails... as he waited for the screen to load, he munched on the egg sandwich he made earlier. as the screen load his mind kept chanting 'fanfiction...fanfiction...fanfiction'... as the desktop appeared, he quickly clicked unto a browser and typed the address bugging his head.

click...clack...click... w.w.w.f.a.n.f.i.c.t.i.o.n.n.e.t..... as the sound of the keys being typed on filled the room... the page started to load... sasuke looked at the header... he had no idea what the sire was all about, so he went to the most read list... something there caught his attention... minutes later he understood the uses of the dropdowns and the categories... so.....

"_what the? me and nii-san? no way!!!!!_" sasuke said, just a bit too loud.

"**what are you saying otouto? are you talking by yourself again?**" itachi yelled from downstairs.

sasuke mumbled something uncomprehensive to itachi as he continued clicking... until finally... 'ItaSasu' flashed on the screen... then 'SasuIta' also was there...

he started reading one of the hundreds of stories there for the said pairing... yaoi... smut... smex... 'god! no wonder nii-san was blushing...' sasuke thought to himself, smirking. he closed the browser. turned the computer off and raced downstairs with an evel smile plastered on his face...

"_nii-san..._" sasuke said as he reached the bottom stairs. itachi looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"**what?**" itachi glared, angry with the distraction.

"_mangekyo sharingan!_" sasuke said as he stared at his brother...

"**sasuke! what the fu...**" itachi yelled, but too late... sasuke's genjutsu caught him.

seconds later, itachi adjusted his eyes... everything was pitch black.

"**sasuke... cut this out! this is not funny...**" itachi said as he stared unto the darkness surrounding him. suddenly a ray of sunshine brightened the dark space and a cool breeze blew around itachi, accompanied by a shower of rose petals...

"**sasuke! stop this right now!**" itachi screamed, disgusted that he fell for his otouto's genjutsu.

"_hello nii-san... are you scared? scared of what i can do to you in my world?_" sasuke's sultry voice filled the dimensional illusion.

"**hah! in your dreams... now, cut this out...**" the fuming elder ordered. sasuke's laugh echoed around.

"_nii-san... i saw what you were reading... and you're blushing at all the things they write about what you do to me..._" sasuke started as itachi pouted.

"**so what? it's just fiction...**" itachi reconned, folding his arms to his chest.

"_but my dear nii-san... this is not fiction... this is reality... shame on you, having bad thoughts on your brother...tsk.. tsk..._" sasuke mumbled, one can hear the amusement staining the sultry voice... "_tsukuyomi!!!_" sasuke yelled!

"**sasuke... no! no! don't ever think about it.... gaaaahhhhh!!!!**" itachi screamed as sasuke showed him what he had in mind...

hours later, sasuke was busy tinkering on the keyboard... with a satisfied smirk on his face.... itachi was sitting at a corner... hugging himself, shocked and dazzled... and shivering as a faint trail of drool smeared the corner of his lips.

(let's get closer and see what sasuke is typing... *author stares at the screen...* oohh... sasuke-kun is on twitter.... XD)

"TO ALL THE AUTHORS IN .NET WHO WROTE SASU-ITA INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND... I THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME IN CHARGE AND FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO USE TSUKUYOMI TO GET EVEN WITH MY ANIKI... I ENJOYED IT A LOT..."

**the END!**


End file.
